1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ion sources for mass spectrometers, and more particularly to methods of manufacturing ion sources.
2. Description of Related Art
Mass spectrometers are used for the chemical composition analyses of unknown gases or vapor samples. Generally, a mass spectrometer consists of three components: an ion source, a mass analyzer and a detector. The sample is introduced into and ionized in an ion source and the generated ions are separated by an analyzer according to their mass to charge ratio and subsequently detected by an ion detector. The atoms or molecules are then identified by correlating known masses to the identified masses or through a characteristic fragmentation pattern.
The ion source is an assembly made of precision machined electrodes and insulators. The electrodes and insulators are aligned and assembled carefully under a microscope. This makes the ion source a major cost of the instrument.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for a more precise and simplified manufacturing method that allows for improved alignment with less cost. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.